


师徒

by daxie



Category: laegue of legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	师徒

劫已经记不清他们什么时候变成炮友，会在某些固定时刻两个人都变得炙热，仿佛是很多年积累下来的习惯一般，他脱掉铠甲和面具，鸡巴进入徒弟的身体肆意冲刺，劫讨厌所有冗长的规则，他不怎么做前戏，或许也是因为这个原因，凯隐渐渐适应了粗暴的对待，被侵犯的时候容纳他的地方甚至会自发分泌水液，年轻的徒弟总是耻于表露脆弱，他紧咬着下唇防止呻吟声泄露，可偶尔劫操到淫窍，那处凸起，少年的秘密并不深，一如他的性格，劫只需要把性器顶在那里摩擦，他都会弓起腰身叫出来，肋骨也凸起撑着他白皙的胸腹，这时候年轻的徒弟总显得格外惹人怜爱，也会让劫想起他不过是小孩罢了，他们第一次相遇的时候凯隐还只到他的大腿根，血与火的磨砺下成长起来的男孩几乎从未有过软弱的时刻，他的镰刀所及之处有得是他人的哀歌，这会让劫忘记他们之间年龄的差距。

师父…  
凯隐似乎已是意识模糊的境地，劫射了两次，浓稠的精液全都交代在了徒弟的尻里，忍者优秀的身体素质在床上也体现得淋漓尽致，他没有停下顶胯的动作，一个月没有发泄过他现在还需要一段时间来释放，凯隐迷迷糊糊地伸出手来，似乎是索求拥抱，他的腰肢被劫掌控在手里，屁股也紧紧贴合男人的阴茎，他只好无助的伸出手来，一晃一晃的宛如风雨中飘摇的树叶。

师父……啊……轻啊……  
他想要劫的怀抱，可是劫迟迟没有回应，黑暗里师父猩红色的眼瞳也极有压迫感，像被大型猛兽侵犯，他落下的手抓住床单无助地敞开身体接受操干，眼泪汹涌地流淌下来，水雾挡住了视线，劫用手指帮他拂去泪水，那人离他如此之近又如此之远，他侧头磨蹭那只手掌，他爱的人敬畏的人为之效命的人，正狠狠地把阳具干进自己的深处，简直是莫大的殊荣。

精液一股一股射进小徒弟的肉洞，刺激得本就紧致的软肉一阵收缩，里面已经全都是劫的体液，他没有停留太久射精结束的那一刻抽出了鸡巴，小徒弟被操得艳红的尻口还大张着任由白液顺着臀缝流下。凯隐早就体力不支昏睡过去，眼泪和口水混作一团，眉头紧皱着似乎梦里也还在持续这场无休止的性爱。


End file.
